<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所以，结婚了 by Juanstrovsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690195">所以，结婚了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky'>Juanstrovsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所以，结婚了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【马我】所以，结婚了<br/>李马克X我<br/>1、李马克X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适<br/>2、庸俗先婚后爱<br/>3、一切不合理都是为了剧情发展，顺便我物理不及格也没学过钢琴，随便看看吧，如果有学这个的神仙姐妹求求您给我一点专业建议5555555555555555<br/>4、骂我也没用，我还敢<br/>======================================<br/>“你叫李马克，加拿大韩裔，理论物理学家？”<br/>“对啊。”<br/>“那就对了。”我斩钉截铁的找出投诉电话，“别骗人了，怎么会有这么帅还单身的科学家，你们肯定是诈骗团伙，我这就为民除害。”<br/>“……”</p><p>你看看对面那小子，消瘦但是立体的巴掌脸，黑发凌乱的被抓起来，身上的格子衬衫和白T恤，还有那合身的牛仔裤，无一不叫嚣着虽然我是个帅哥但我真的丝毫不在意我的外表，那副眼镜肯定也是平光眼镜。随便找个帅哥穿上格子衬衫带个眼镜就能装科学家？别骗人了。<br/>我发誓任何一个在相亲的时候见识过各种妖魔鬼怪的人，见到李马克都会下意识的觉得这是个骗局，有一说一，这种水平的帅哥为什么要相亲？肯定是什么年轻的小模特不学好，出来跟人家当骗子。所以一直到李马克领着我去了他的办公室，见到了一大批和李马克穿着差不多款式的格子衫、牛仔裤和黑框眼镜的同事的时候，我仍然抱着怀疑的态度。<br/>“我还是不相信，除非你现在跟我去领证。”我信口胡说，看出李马克迟疑了一下，继续得寸进尺道，“反正相亲不就是为了结婚吗？有本事你现在去跟我登记啊。”<br/>李马克抓了抓头发，“那好吧。”<br/>中间他去了一次卫生间，我踌躇满志的觉得他肯定是要中途逃跑，结果几分钟之后又回来了。我心想着怎么可能真的有这么帅还单身的科学家来相亲，一边浑浑噩噩的从工作人员手里接过小红本。<br/>这次轮到我结巴了。<br/>“呃，你不是，应该有什么证件忘了带……或者家里有急事？之类的？”<br/>李马克摇了摇头，“不是你说要来领证吗？”</p><p>所以，结婚了。</p><p>花了一顿午饭和半个下午的时间结婚这种事，当然是绝对不敢告诉父母的，我和这位新鲜出炉的丈夫分别时才互相交换了手机号码，闺蜜听了我的离奇脱单经历以后笑的在地板上打滚，并且托付我每天帮她买一注双色球。<br/>“这种水平差不多能抽到特等奖了吧，我的下半生就托付给你了！”</p><p>本来抱着好歹是个帅哥，就算真的领证也是我赚到的想法，真的结婚了以后才觉得有点后怕。好在李马克倒也不是什么奇怪的人。<br/>“先从每周末约会开始吧？”李马克发消息过来，“不过也许我会加班，但我会提前告诉你安排。”<br/>不就是和帅哥约会吗？我发了最近新上映的电影过去，“周末先去看个电影？”<br/>“好啊。”</p><p>天气有点热，李马克没穿上次的格子衫，只是简简单单的套着一件没有任何花纹的白T恤，下巴上刮干净的胡茬经过几乎一个白天开始泛着一点点青色，我留意到他漂亮的下颌上有一颗刚冒头的痘痘。我猜李马克应该才是物理学家里的异类，因为他现在看上去真的很像一个男高中生。<br/>电影是个有名的系列商业片，就算自己一个人去看多半也不会很无聊，算是很安全的选项，我倒是有听说过科学家的终极浪漫就是把科幻和神话故事用物理的方式演算出来，但是李马克对着手机键盘拼命打字的劲头也有点过于激动了。<br/>我轻轻地咳嗽了一下，但李马克大概是太投入了，完全没有反应，于是我把咖啡店的圆桌当做键盘，装模做样的按下Am和弦。李马克抬起了眼睛，但是按键盘的手却还没停下来。<br/>“你喝什么？”<br/>“摩卡吧。”<br/>“在说什么呢？”<br/>李马克大方的把手机屏幕翻转过来给我看，但是上面那些专业名词我一个也看不懂。<br/>“……解释一下？”<br/>“就是今天看的这个电影，关于穿越时间的一些设定，”李马克犹豫了一下，“你知道宇宙大爆炸理论吧？”<br/>“知道个大概吧。”<br/>“大部分人理解宇宙大爆炸的话，大概会认为宇宙一开始是一个质量、热量、密度都非常高的点，膨胀而变成了现在的宇宙，对吧？所以会有人好奇宇宙大爆炸之前是什么。”李马克举起桌子上的一张纸巾，“但是我们实际上生活在一个3.5维的状态，假如你看过星际穿越的话大概会知道，空间跃迁大概是这样，三维空间上的两个点，假如在这里，那么——”他把纸巾对折起来，用一支牙签穿了过去“在更高维度的空间，则可以使用这样的方法，穿过虫洞，快速的从这一点，到达那一点。”<br/>“嗯，我记得这个剧情。”<br/>“所以说，时间也是一样的，在更高维度的空间里，时间并不是只朝着未来流逝的，并不是一条直线，你可以把它当做一个球形来考虑，虽然地球有南北极，但那是人给予它的定义，你能说南极和北极哪一个是地球的开端吗？”<br/>“所以这个和穿越时空有什么关系呢？”<br/>“简单的理解一下，就是广义相对论的核心思想，任何有质量的物体都会引起时空弯曲，然后物体在这个弯曲的时空里继续做他们的‘惯性运动’。”<br/>“等一下。”我比起了一个打住的姿势，“这个过程就不必讲解了，能告诉我结论吗。”<br/>“既然卡魔拉已经不是和星爵一起银河护卫队的卡魔拉，这样随随便便的就发展感情线也太不像话了吧？”</p><p>和李马克认识的一个月后，母亲吃饭的时候又提到也不知道哪位朋友家待嫁的儿子想安排跟我见上一面，有了李马克做底牌，我终于能理直气壮地当场拒绝，母亲也顺水推舟，说那有空带回家里看看。<br/>看看也好，我琢磨着，知道我有预备结婚同伙的话，啊虽然其实已婚了，母上大人多半能消停两年，但我完全低估了更年期退休女性的战斗力。<br/>下一周的周末，原本是我和李马克固定约会的日子，尴尬的我和乖巧的李马克，再加上笑容神秘的双方父母，坐在了同一个包间里商谈起了婚礼的事。<br/>我试探着提议，“也不用这么麻烦吧，我们领个证就行了，马克工作那么忙，”我扭头看看李马克，试探性的问道，“对吧？马克？”<br/>李马克腼腆一笑，“还可以，请假结婚的时间总还是有的。”<br/>最后老妈拍板，管你有没有空，反正婚礼是一定要办的，我可以不用去，但是她一定要办，证明这个女儿已经嫁出去了。<br/>喂，不要像垃圾分类教学一样嫁女儿啊？</p><p>事已如此，也只好从善如流的操办婚礼的事项，索性退休的父母帮了很多忙，我和李马克也就是负责像布景里的玩具人一样拍一拍婚纱照，给亲朋好友们发喜糖和请帖。<br/>婚礼兵荒马乱的结束，我的三天婚假一天用来准备，一天用来结婚，另一天则用来搬家，爸爸把我的手交给李马克的时候有些哽咽，我才后知后觉的感觉到原来这胡闹的婚姻在别人看来，确实是件正事。<br/>我的父亲是个理所当然的女儿控，从未给我灌输过那些男尊女卑的糟糕思想，我和他一起打过篮球，在夏天的湖里游过泳，也一起手把手的学过书法。所以在遇见李马克以前，我多半也算得上是个怪胎。不过事已至此，我突然想起一直以来很想玩但是都没有真的去做的一件事。<br/>“我们有空一起拼一个航模吧？”<br/>“你竟然喜欢那个吗？”<br/>“男人一般都会喜欢的吧，这些。”<br/>“你又不是男人。”<br/>“不重要啦，我一直想拼一个约克城号！”<br/>“哪个约克城？”<br/>“当然是沉了的那个。”<br/>“福特号多好看啊，上层建筑那么小。”<br/>“哎，喜新厌旧的男人，对这种年轻的姑娘真是一点都没有抵抗力。”<br/>“这么说的话就没有拒绝的理由了呢。”</p><p>从陌生人升级到合租人的时间，大概是不到三个月，家里没人做饭，厨房和餐厅都是空空荡荡，怎么也不不像是结婚的样子，几乎没有见面的一周之后的某一天，李马克用一份炒年糕作为诱饵，把熬夜看剧的我吸引到了餐厅。<br/>“虽然我们已经结婚了，但是我认为每周一次的约会也应该成为良好的习惯保留。”<br/>我想了想，倒是也有道理，“同意。”<br/>“除此之外，我们暂定每周约会回来的这一天，睡觉之前拥抱一下。”<br/>结婚是该这样吗？不过我也没结过婚，又不知道别人闪婚是怎样的的，李马克看到我的疑惑，又解释道，“是妈妈这样建议我的，她说适当的肢体接触对心理状况很有好处。”<br/>于是我点点头，“就按你说的办。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;02<br/>关于专业的设定主要还是参考莓果，关于专业的信息大多来源于我平时追的科普up主科技袁人，有兴趣可以看看！</p><p>李马克的研究所属于一个有名的老牌大学，当初建校的时候分了很多地给学校作为资产经营，所以所谓李马克的“房产”也是学校的教职工宿舍。房间是普普通通的两室一厅，据说是给已婚研究人员专门准备的，地理位置很好，从市中心区去我工作的地方在早晚高峰都是逆向的，基本不会堵车。四舍五入找了个便宜合租人，倒也是笔不错的买卖。<br/>不过作为设计狗，我和李马克的生活模式倒是天差地别，早上八点学校就开始上课了，所以就算是没课的时候李马克也是八点准时报到，我九点钟才打卡，九点半开始记迟到，所以早上我顶着鸡窝头冲向卫生间洗漱的时候，李马克多半已经收拾整齐在准备出门了。<br/>另外关于谁才能拥有书房的使用权也经历过一番小小的斗争。大概是提供这项福利住房的机构都希望科学家们能多繁衍一些高智商的子孙后代，所以这个不大不小的两室一厅实际上是由一间主卧和一间书房组成的，我和李马克都不太做饭，客厅和餐厅就共同成了我们工作游戏的区域。<br/>李马克还一副贴心的样子说道，“女孩子应该衣服很多吧？你住主卧就好了，我在书房没关系的。”<br/>可是主卧只有一张巨大的双人床和衣柜，书房不仅有给科研人员专门定制的超——超————超大书柜！还有投影仪和白板，简直就是人间天堂，谁会想要主卧啊？<br/>我的“玩具”在卧室里放不下，干脆又在客厅多安了一个书架，李马克回家的时候我正姿势颇为不雅的把不算轻的铁质书架往墙角推，对方急忙跑过来。<br/>“我来吧，这种事怎么不叫我呢？”<br/>“还好吧，这个组装起来蛮简单的，也不是特别沉。”我忍不住盯着李马克脚上的皮鞋看，“鞋……算了，刚才装这个弄得都是灰，再重新拖一下地吧。”<br/>“抱歉，我来拖地吧，刚才回家买了点水果，可以去洗一下吗？”<br/>有点不好意思说，因为我家母上大人有一点洁癖，所以从小养成了一些挺烦人的打扫习惯，并不是很信任李马克的打扫能力，不过人家主动要帮忙做家事，拒绝起来也挺奇怪的。就好像这些李马克的妈妈作为搬家礼物送来的整套餐具，漂亮的玻璃碗用来装这些鲜艳的浆果最好看不过，但是雕花的玻璃表面让我这样的清理癖稍微有点强迫症爆发。<br/>“那个，不是已经结婚了嘛。”李马克目光紧紧地盯着拖布移动的痕迹，“同事还有老师、同门们说想要来家里坐坐，呃，好像是要送些新婚礼物什么的，顺便讨论一下最近的工作成果。”<br/>“没问题啊，周末吗？”<br/>“嗯，就是我们原本计划去博物馆的那天。”<br/>我们的工作名义上是双休，但其实大部分时间也只休息一天，“那个展还要一个多月才结束呢，下周再去也没关系，”我犹豫了一下，试探性的问道，“你的意思是，我也要在家？”<br/>李马克这时候回头看我了，睁着大眼睛点了点头。<br/>嗨！我看了一眼时间，才周三，现在准备还完全来得及，“放心吧！保证让你在同事面前有排面儿！”<br/>李马克：？</p><p>准备工作从周五晚上就开始做了，首先就是把我那些有色文学藏进卧室，这里我要说明一下，李马克大概是因为经受过西方教育的缘故，虽然并不欣赏我的有色文学，但也并不会干预，但毕竟五花八门的本子和李马克那些砖头本的专业书籍放在一个书架上也不太合适，所以就把我的书单独放在了客厅。<br/>就算是随便如我也不会随随便便把这种东西让客人看到啦，留了一些世界名著在架子上装点门面，又把提前预定的鲜花整理摆放好，初步的防线就结束了。<br/>婆婆好像是很喜欢餐具和茶具的样子，结婚的时候送了很多给我们，我在想也许李马克也是习惯了这种生活的，但是嫁设计狗随设计狗，我也没那么多时间陪少爷您喝下午茶，抱歉啦。<br/>这些漂亮的茶具拿来待客倒是再合适不过了，周四和周五上班的时候我魂不守舍的盘问了李马克他的恩师和同门们的兴趣爱好，认真的考虑美国人会喜欢英式下午茶吗？结果这位先生敬佩的说道：“恩师是一位非常勤俭节约的人，常穿的牛仔裤是在超市特价时花五千元（约折人民币三十）买来的，他一点也不挑剔！”<br/>哼，你们男人懂什么。万一你李马克领带上沾上酱汁，反而是我会被你的女同事和女同学嘲笑，“李教授的太太很不擅长家事吧？”<br/>整理癖决不允许这样的侮辱！<br/>李马克则笑着反驳，说哪有那么多女孩子学物理，他们那根本就是准和尚庙。</p><p>跑题了，本以为所谓的“同事、老师和同门”听起来浩浩荡荡的，说不定有十几个人，但实际上一共只有三个人，其中老师和两个同门同时兼职了同事。虽然平时做饭不多，会倒是也会，准备了一些无功无过的韩食和烤肉，主食既有拌饭也有意大利饺子，不管喜欢什么总能吃饱肚子。十一点左右李马克带着客人们回来了。<br/>李马克的老师是一位看上去绝对不可能超过四十岁的男人，我找出见甲方的商业笑脸迎接这一群可能是我有生以来，见过的最大规模的真人科学家群体，那位“美国教授”倒是有让我感觉到惊讶——拜托，他怎么看都是亚洲人啊？？<br/>身高绝对超过一米八五的高大男人发出爽朗的笑声，拍着李马克的肩膀说道，“没想到你小子成了我们当中最先结婚的啊！”<br/>我忍不住稍微留意了一下那条据说是五千元的超市牛仔裤，发现时尚的完成度果然还是靠人，只要腿足够长，卖不掉的XXXL号牛仔裤也可以像卖家秀。<br/>李马克一一介绍了几位客人，个子最高的是教授本人，本人介绍是美籍韩裔，另一位个子不太高，看上去很好脾气的男人是李马克的师弟，反倒那位皮肤有点黑的年轻男孩子是师兄。<br/>“师弟”文泰一好脾气的笑笑，“老师和两位师兄都是少年班的，所以虽然都是博士生，但是年纪都很小，说起来我比老师还大一岁呢，能看出来吗？”<br/>不不不，您看起来也很年轻。我急忙摆摆手，发出由衷的感慨，“真的都是物理学家吗？我还以为李马克长得好看已经是少见的了……”怎么一师门都是帅哥啊！！！<br/>李东赫很大方的坐在沙发上吃起了黄油饼干，“因为徐英浩是变态，他只收长得帅的学生。”<br/>徐英浩转过头去盯着李东赫散发出死亡视线，“颜控有错么？”<br/>李东赫吐吐舌头，“收学生还颜控，哎，变态，太变态了。”<br/>文泰一礼貌的岔开话题，“东赫师兄年纪还小，比较淘气，他是我们系拿到博士学位最年轻的学生，对了，这是我们准备的一点乔迁礼物，不是什么贵重的东西，请收下吧。”<br/>我收下礼物，在要不要指使李马克去盛饭之前稍微犹豫了一下，想着还是应该给新婚的丈夫在同事面前留够面子，还是叫他来拆礼物，自己去了厨房。<br/>客人们一一落座，徐英浩打开用来庆祝的香槟，文泰一却主动把那份饺子从李马克面前拿开，把炒年糕放在了意式饺子的位置上。见我的目光停留在炒年糕上，文泰一主动解释道，“马克喜欢这个。”<br/>我看了一眼李马克，他轻轻咳嗽了一下，把手机递给我看，备忘录写着一行字。<br/>我不吃番茄酱。<br/>可恶，竟然忘了问主角的喜好了……</p><p>不得不说徐英浩的眼光可真是不错，这师门四位帅哥帅的各有特色，尊敬您！李马克！感谢您成为这样的帅哥物理学家天团的一员！<br/>吃完饭李东赫隆重的介绍了送给我们的乔迁礼物：一个微缩的星象仪模型。<br/>“这个可好玩了，不过真的那种家里肯定放不下，但是可以拿这个小的玩”李东赫打开开关，一些不起眼的光点投射在房间的墙壁上，“啊，结婚真好，我现在跟泰一哥两个人住宿舍，超级小！嫂子我跟你说，李马克在我们系啊，可招女孩子喜欢了，宇宙学就是那种自带流量的体质，路人都会觉得有意思嘛！因为他的课到课率那个高啊，学院可喜欢安排他讲选修课了，嗨呀，帅哥给你讲天文，绝了！”<br/>李马克急忙摆摆手，“选修课一周才一节课而已，而且是我和老师各上半学期，女生主要都是冲着老师来的吧……”<br/>哎，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼哟。倒不是吃醋，不过李马克局促的表情也着实取悦了我，餐桌收拾干净，把准备好的三层茶点摆在茶几上，虽然女主角中途去睡午觉好像不太合适，但我的生物钟真的过于稳定。我叫来李马克，“东西在这了，喜欢茶还是咖啡都自己准备吧，茶叶在茶几下面，我去休息了。”<br/>李马克表情有点扭捏，“那个……刚才李东赫说的……”<br/>哎，这点小事才不会影响到我们的革命友情呢，毕竟我们也不是那样的关系呀。我拍拍李马克的肩膀，冲他点了点头，“别担心，我不会放在心上的！”</p><p>&lt;03<br/>结婚比较仓促，隔壁组的热心同事想要给我介绍对象的时候，我才说出已经结婚的事实。同事是很传统的顾家女性，拉着我的手惊讶道，“这么快吗？怎么不带戒指？也没有发喜糖？”<br/>就是因为觉得好麻烦所以才随随便便结婚啦，当然场面话肯定不能这么说，我抿嘴一笑装作害羞的样子，“因为很合适就……”<br/>“你们年轻人啊，”同事露出意味深长的笑容，“丈夫也是的，既然害怕太太被别人抢走，戒指是一定要带啦。”<br/>不，其实只是为了让父母知道我嫁出去了因此找了一个同伙结婚而已，想起李马克的工作，我灵机一动，“倒也不是这个原因，丈夫是物理学家，带戒指做实验会比较不方便的样子。”<br/>抱歉啦，虽然你是理论物理学家……<br/>“什么？丈夫是科学家吗？”同事露出惊讶的表情，“怪不得这么快就结婚啊。”<br/>这有什么前因后果吗？</p><p>话是这么说的，我也是第一次结婚，所以下班的时候以要跟丈夫挑婚戒为理由逃避了加班，一到下班时间就开溜。<br/>上一次来李马克的办公室还是第一天认识的时候，后来我想了想，幸好那天他的帅哥物理学家天团师门都不在，否则我可能真的会当场拨打报警电话。<br/>停好车，李马克五点五十才下课，虽然提前发过消息，但是这人上课期间是惯不会看手机的，估计得下课才看得到吧。李马克的办公室门关着，干脆就在楼梯旁边的沙发上坐着玩手机。<br/>下课铃的声音在办公楼听得不算真切，但是校园广播紧接着响了起来，让我意识到李马克应该已经下课了，信息还没有回复，我撑着下巴从二楼向下张望，仔细观察着来往的物理系学霸们，发掘果然帅哥都被徐英浩给拐走了。<br/>十分钟大概正好是等待到不耐烦开始走神的时候，李马克夹着黑色的公文包走了进来，我刚想隔着一层楼向他打招呼，一个年轻的女孩子却急匆匆的从后面跟上了李马克，一边喊着李教授一边追了上去。<br/>这！这就是传说中的抓奸现场吗？！<br/>近距离接触八卦的激动让我下意识的躲在了二楼做装饰的绿植后面，那女生好像是李马克班上的课代表，手里拿着一沓纸多半是什么平时作业之类的东西，她说“教授~平时作业您忘了拿啦，我给您送来~”的时候，虽然是敬语，但是不知道为什么带着一种半语都没有的娇嗔。<br/>我的脑海里迅速的闪过了无人の放课后の教授办公室.a？i什么的，然后在心理向李马克郑重道歉：我觉得他八成还是个处男，你要问为什么的话，和新婚妻子理所当然的分房睡的帅哥，应该是处男没错吧……<br/>楼梯很短，踢踢踏踏的上楼声掩盖了说话的声音，我转过头去试图继续收听一会八卦，却见李马克径直朝我的方向走过来。<br/>“怎么在这待着？东赫跟泰一哥应该没课。”<br/>“(⊙o⊙)…我刚来没多久呢。”那不是为了不错过这精彩的八卦吗？<br/>李马克身后的女孩子在李马克没看到的角度快速的皱了一下眉头，小姑娘长得倒是蛮漂亮的，但是接下来说出的话却让我瞬间怒从心头起恶向胆边生。<br/>“教授，这位大姐是谁呀？不介绍一下吗？”<br/>呔！这位大姐不仅跟你们教授同岁，还比他小一个月呢！不要因为老娘穿了见甲方专用的正装就胡思乱想好吗？<br/>李马克闻言也皱起了眉头，“老师的人际关系不需要向你介绍，你刚才说要来办公室问我的问题，请下次上课的时候提问吧。”<br/>给您点赞！真是优秀的结婚同伙！我神清气爽的站起来挽着李马克的手臂，给了那个死丫头一个挑衅的眼神，高高兴兴的往李马克的办公室走去。</p><p>“现在的小孩可真没有礼貌，刚才李马克他们班的学生见到我竟然叫我大姐？？？”我跟李东赫边吃李马克办公室放着的薯片边吐槽，“啊好生气，她还不如干脆叫我阿姨呢！”<br/>李东赫又抱出一大箱巧克力给我，“哇，这也太过分了吧！嫂子吃点巧克力压压惊，这都是李马克情人节收到的。”<br/>“……李东赫你别添乱了。”<br/>“哇，这么多巧克力吗！”我端起纸箱颠了颠，“这可不少啊！”<br/>“可不是吗，但是要说多的话还是徐英浩那家伙收的最多，他每年收到的巧克力够整个物理系拿来待客一年份。”<br/>“这是什么漫画男主人设啊太过分了吧哈哈哈！”<br/>“恩熙，”李马克拍拍我的肩膀，“晚上不是要去买东西吗，先去吃饭吧？”<br/>“哎好嘞，东赫啊走走走！”<br/>李马克沉默了一下，“叫东赫干什么？”<br/>“当然是吃饭了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我还没来过你们学校食堂呢，东赫跟我说教职工食堂的参鸡汤特别好吃！”我跟李东赫心有灵犀的一击掌，“就吃那个吧李马克请客请客！”</p><p>教职工餐厅人不算多，中途有人走过来打招呼，虽然表情透露着八卦，但到底也没有当着我的面问什么。吃完饭李东赫还想开我的车，被李马克用帮你写两周实验报告做代价赶回了宿舍。<br/>“婚戒的款式你有什么想法吗？”我趴在商场的展示柜前毫无想法。<br/>“这个？”李马克随手指了一个巨大的钻戒，本身钻就够大的了，旁边还镶了整整一圈碎钻，摆在柜台的正中间。<br/>我把手伸出去试着比划了一下，“且不说价格了，这戒指比我手指头还粗。”<br/>“……好像也是。”<br/>旁边的店员大概是看我们在柜台前站了太久，走过来招呼，“请问是在挑选婚戒吗？有什么喜欢的款式呢？”<br/>我信口开河，“有振金的吗？”（漫威系列美国队长的盾牌使用的虚构金属）<br/>店员露出疑惑的表情，李马克眼睛里露出一点笑意，“她说有铂金的吗。”<br/>“当然……您是说最近很流行的钻石在内侧的款式吗？比较低调，很方便日常佩戴哦。”<br/>李马克跟在我身后，小声说道，“钻石在内侧不就看不到了吗？”<br/>我平时不太关注这些事，闺蜜的婚戒也多是那种闪闪发光的类型，干脆扯些别的，“你们学理科的男生，不是应该说什么人造钻石骗局之类的吗？”<br/>“嗯……你真的想玩的话有机会我们去租化学系的实验室就可以啊。”<br/>“真的假的？”<br/>“虽然有点贵，做出来的东西也不怎么好看，不如说完全不能做首饰。”<br/>“那多好玩！我们什么时候去种一颗啊！！！”<br/>我满心沉浸在种钻石的快乐里，继续幻想着种蓝宝石，种红宝石，种祖母绿，完全没有注意李马克在跟店员讨论的内容，一直到他牵起我的手把那枚指环套在我的无名指上，我才回过神来。<br/>“想什么呢？叫你两声都没应。”<br/>“想种钻石的事呢，”我控制不住发出嘿嘿的傻笑声，“还想种点祖母绿。”<br/>“等会再想，看看这个喜欢吗？”<br/>我手上戴着的大概就是那个钻石在内侧的那种了，光溜溜一个不粗不细的指环套在我因为外出调研才初夏就晒得比李马克还黑的手上，让我有一丝惭愧，“我觉得挺好。”<br/>李马克却摇了摇头，“太素了。”<br/>“但是这样上班啊做实验什么的不是比较方便一点吗？”<br/>“婚戒这么素不太合适吧。”<br/>“无名指不就是用来带婚戒的嘛，带个不锈钢的意思也是我结婚了啊！”<br/>“……”李马克无声地叹了口气，“我是真的没办法给你买到振金的戒指，但是我会跟化学系的人说，如果有一天真的有了振金，一定想办法给你做个戒指。”<br/>太感人了！李马克！有你这份心我就已经足够了！“我觉得这个真的就可以了，那什么，反正又没人规定婚戒只能买一对，先带着呗？我还想回家看迪士尼，无敌破坏王2快上了，我都忘了1是啥剧情了想复习一下。”<br/>“好吧，那就这个吧。”李马克扭头跟店员说就要这一对，店员的微笑肉眼可见的真诚了至少30%，那是当然，如果我能十分钟就跟甲方签合同，还不带砍价的，那我也要对甲方露出真诚的笑容了。只不过当店员把账单递给我让我去付账的时候，我的笑容变得逐渐僵硬了。<br/>等等？怎么会？这么贵啊？我没记错的话，那个指环里面，只有那——么小一颗钻石没错吧？没错吧？<br/>李马克还在旁边，我只好硬着头皮拿出信用卡，没想到李马克却从我手中拿过账单，开口说：“我来吧。”<br/>“那怎么行，是因为我的缘故才……”<br/>李马克笑了笑，“反正对戒两个人都要带，这次算我请你，下次买大钻石的时候你再请我。”<br/>我一时间突然打不上话来，看这李马克远去的背影发呆，店员小姐这次用一种发自真心的语气对我说道，“您男朋友长得真是一表人才啊。”<br/>我下意识地点点头，然后又摇了摇头，“不是男朋友，是丈夫。”</p><p>&lt;04<br/>买衣服的时候直接穿走还算是正常，但多半珠宝店的店员也很少见过现场买婚戒然后戴在手上就走的客人。我跟李马克在商场的超市又买了一后备箱的糖果和巧克力，喜糖盒子则是直接送货上门，因为真的装不下了。<br/>搬上车的时候倒是有店员在帮忙，可是搬回家却很是费了一番功夫，我这边倒是只要给同事发就好，李马克却表示在加拿大还有亲戚，妈妈那边说最近返程的时候会带回去……糖果这种东西，看起来虽然不怎么占体积，但是实际上分量不轻，我甚至一度怀疑这家伙是不是一脸无辜的在使坏。不过李马克刚付过款的巨款婚戒账单让我有些莫名的心虚，试图搬起那一箱巧克力的时候差点闪着腰。<br/>李马克叹了一口气，“你已经是结婚的人了，能不能想起来你还有一个劳动力可以征用？”<br/>“可是这个很沉，”我看着李马克的表情小心翼翼的改口，“那我拆开拿？”<br/>“……你去拿那个。”<br/>我抱着几包轻飘飘的拉菲草跟在李马克后面，“所以说男人其实是要比女人的力气大吗。”<br/>“严格意义上不一定，但是我肯定比你强。”<br/>“那假如我现在开始练举重呢？”<br/>“举重选手在你这个年纪都快退役了。”<br/>东西比较多，李马克又下楼搬了第二次，我把东西堆在餐厅的角落，工作日我和李马克都比较忙，大概只能等到周末再装起来了。<br/>夏天天气热，我从冰箱里拿出冰过的半个西瓜，大概是零碎的东西太多，李马克过了一会才上来。<br/>“车里没水了，我去给你买了一点。”<br/>“哇！”我忍不住探出头看了李马克一眼，“谢啦！来吃西瓜！”<br/>李马克走进厨房拿起西瓜吃了起来，“买的不多，夏天车里温度高，要是车晒过太阳水就不要喝了。”<br/>“你知道我刚才突然！感受到了！那个！”我一时间突然想不起来想要说什么，“就是加班到很晚的时候，同事突然说我老公来接我啦的感觉！！！”<br/>“那我也去接你？”<br/>“那倒也不用，你上班早啊，我加班回来的点你都该睡了。哎不要在厨房里就吃啊，拿去餐桌再吃。”<br/>李马克也没有再纠结，我跟他并不生活在一个温度区，像是今天晚上的温度，我只要打开阳台和厨房的窗户通风就不觉得热，但李马克一定要开空调才觉得凉快，不过此刻他坐在风口，倒也一副惬意的样子。我留意到他好像是真的很喜欢西瓜，大概是每一次和水果茶的时候都要掀开盖子把那块西瓜吃掉的程度吧。<br/>收拾好餐桌和厨房，李马克一副欲言又止的样子站在书房门口，实在是让人没办法忽视，“怎么了？”<br/>“上周周六不是老师他们来家里了吗，然后再上一周你出差，再上一周我加班……”<br/>我思考了一会，啊……难道是那个？拥抱day？“说起来那个提议过好像就没有实践过呢？”<br/>李马克点了点头，我走过去抱住李马克，空气里带着一点西瓜的味道和李马克身上淡淡的汗味，不过闻起来并不讨厌，我用手虚测了一下，忍不住感慨，“马克，你的腰好细啊？”<br/>这家伙没搭话，我抬起头看他，他才后知后觉似的抬起手臂轻轻地环住我，空气不知道为什么有点微妙的尴尬，我于是又低下头，李马克轻轻的把下巴搁在我的肩窝，小声问道，“所以应该抱多久呢？”<br/>声音有点太靠近耳朵了，青年身上的热度逐渐透过柔软的T恤传递过来，李马克并没有比我高太多，透过他的肩膀我看到自己无名指上微弱的光芒，他的力道略微增加了一些，我却莫名的开始想要逃避了，“呃，三十秒？”<br/>所幸拥抱的时候并不会看到对方的表情，李马克没有质疑，但是我严肃的怀疑时间早就超过三十秒了，因为太过尴尬所以大概已经有一年那么久了。分开的过程就好像被清空档案一样完全没有记忆，我猜我的背影有点落荒而逃的意思，因为太紧张导致没有洗澡就躺在床上，连李马克在门外询问都不记得自己回答了什么。<br/>是因为结婚了吗？我也不是什么母胎solo，为什么只是拥抱了一下会这么紧张啊啊啊啊啊——<br/>作为负责人还是要面对甲方的，不管怎么样也不能不洗头就去上班，凌晨两点多我蹑手蹑脚的跑去卫生间洗澡，李马克大概是已经睡熟了，路过书房的时候我偷偷把门打开了一个缝隙看了一眼，并没有什么反应的样子。</p><p>第二天早上我挂着睡眠不足的黑眼圈去上班，同事们竟然一起露出了意味深长的笑容，好吧，为了挑选婚戒提前下班，结果第二天戴着戒指一副睡眠不足的样子，确实挺值得意味深长的，但是如果谁敢在枪口上开玩笑的话就死定了！（甲方和上司除外，没错社畜就是这么卑微。）<br/>做了一天心理建设，到晚上也逐渐说服了自己，对嘛，不就是抱了一下，有什么的？也不是什么纯情的十六七岁了，倒也不需要因为这种事而尴尬嘛。<br/>晚饭的时候部门终于有忍不住八卦的后辈一脸坏笑的发问了，“恩熙姐，昨天你家的蚊子多吗？”<br/>哼，我必不可能在这种细节上翻车，虽然我和李马克还没发展出什么实质的关系，但是万一真的有蚊子咬到我脖子了呢？！所以早上出门的时候已经仔细的检查过了！于是我冷静的回答，“没有哦，我家二十四小时开着电蚊香。”<br/>他后面崽子一边憋笑一边用肩膀撞了一下他的后背，“前辈不趁聚会带姐夫来给大家介绍介绍吗，明明都结婚了。”<br/>我敷衍的说着有机会一定，一边在心里把这几个兔崽子都记在内心的小本本上打算伺机报复，没想到却翻车在李马克手里。<br/>吃完饭我去卫生间刷了牙又补了口红，结果一进办公室，一股八卦的氛围迎面扑来，我定睛一看，嚯！这不是李马克吗，怎么坐在我的座位上？？？<br/>李马克听到窸窸窣窣的议论声，于是站起来回过身冲我打了个招呼，我快步拽着不明所以的李马克走进楼梯间，“你怎么来啦？”<br/>写字楼的楼梯间灯光被关门声惊醒，李马克回握了一下我拽着他的手，“我来接你下班啊。”<br/>我快速把手抽回来，“不是，你连车都没开来接我下班干什么啊！”<br/>“你可以开车送我回去？”<br/>“……你怎么过来的？”<br/>“坐地铁。”<br/>楼梯间的灯光又暗了下来，我无语的在原地转了两圈，李马克在黑暗中抓住了我的手臂，我赶紧躲了一下脚，楼梯间又恢复了光明，“你来也没用啊，我昨天已经提前回去了，今天的事还没做完呢。”<br/>“我带了电脑来，可以陪你一起。”<br/>“啊——怎么说呢，”我现在恨不得抓着李马克的肩膀狠狠地晃一晃，好把他那颗聪明脑袋里进的水都晃出来，“你在办公室坐着，我们谁也别想好好工作了，立马变成八卦茶话会了！”<br/>“那为什么要加班呢？”李马克认认真真的询问起来，“加班本来也不是什么好的习惯啊，同事们一定也不想加班吧。”<br/>“呃，这个，企业加班文化？”突然提出这种问题我也不知道该怎么回答了，“因为人多交接工作会变得很困难，所以大的项目人手就不够用了……哎总之这个行业就是加班比较多啊。”<br/>真的放着李马克在办公室也不合适，我领着穿着衬衫西裤戴着眼镜一副人民教师打扮的李马克出来，找借口说家里有事先回去了，在八卦的目光中领着工作和李马克一起回家，手下的崽子们一个个都蓄势待发，打算等我离开办公室立刻就放羊的态度，但是考虑到李马克被越多的人见到八卦的群体会变得越强大，也只好慌慌张张的跑回家去了。<br/>“所以说，我只是那么说一下，不是真的要你过来接我下班啊？”我攥着方向盘，认认真真的看着前面的路，绝对不把视线往旁边的李马克那挪过去一厘米，“再说我们上班时间又不一样，何况你根本就在自己家旁边上班，根本没必要啊，你又不能送我来上班再去上课，像这样坐地铁过来接我就更不像话了。”<br/>“但是……”<br/>我凶恶的瞪了李马克一眼，“没有但是。”<br/>“但是你在家打扫卫生，又帮我收拾房间，”李马克无视了我的威胁，坚持说了下去，“对待老师他们看起来也很得体，我好像在结婚的状态里很没有参与感。”<br/>“都说了我有整理癖，见不得你三天都不换枕巾的样子才帮你打扫的，只是为了满足我自己而已，你不用在意啊。”<br/>“那我来接你下班也只是满足我自己而已，你也不用在意。”<br/>啊啊啊这个男人怎么回事！“那你到底想怎么样啊？要做什么你才能绝对不来接我下班？”<br/>李马克从电脑包的侧面拿出什么纸之类的东西，哗啦啦的抖了一下，“我们回家再说吧。”</p><p>？<br/>这是套路没错吧？</p><p>&lt;05<br/>这个事还真是我搬起石头砸了自己的脚。<br/>这里不得不提一件可能并不是所有人都知道的前提：婚前财产公证其实婚后也可以补办。我和李马克突然结婚以后，因为工作原因，多年的看规范经验促使我迅速的购买了一本婚姻法，然后带着李马克去做了婚前财产公证。<br/>哎，你说我就一辆车，李马克就一宿舍，产权还不是他自己的，公证个什么劲呢？<br/>反正要签协议书，我跟李马克就顺手又签了一份婚内行为准则，我琢磨婚姻法的时候无聊，按照合同的标准格式做的，什么签字盖章都上了，偏偏内容漏洞百出，让我觉得李马克也许可以去当一个律师。<br/>比如这条：“夫妻双方不得伤害对方，或看到对方受到伤害而袖手旁观.”<br/>李马克对着这一条明显是玩梗机器人三原则中第一条的条款侃侃而谈，从全韩城市犯罪率排名首尔市排行第二讲到首尔地铁X犯罪案件比起五年之前上升了两倍有余，最后的结论是如果加班超过九点半他就会来接我。<br/>九点半是一个比较微妙的时间，让我想起被家长接送晚自习的中学生，实际上我想要拖延到十一点，但是李马克不打无准备之仗，他开始搬出一大堆理由证明自己为什么要选九点半的时候，我干脆用手捂上了他的嘴。<br/>够了，讲道理还这么押韵，出道当Rapper吧。<br/>李马克这才收起那副教授派头，眼睛轻轻弯起了一个狡黠的弧度。</p><p>晚上想要提前回家的话，就必须提高白天的工作效率。和我一样做设计的朋友大概会知道，虽然平时加班到很晚，但是其实公司九点半才开始算迟到，所以来得晚也不是什么新鲜事。<br/>迟到了以后再慢悠悠的吃个早餐，开电脑看看新闻，和同事们交接一下今天的工作和进度，差不多就可以开始考虑中午吃什么了，吃过午饭之后又开始睡午觉，等到真的集中精力开始工作，几乎就已经是下午两点了。<br/>李马克早上八点上班，我平时八点才起床，理论上是见不到面的，但是为了能从早上开始处理工作，所以提前到七点半起床以后，我和李马克早上会有不到20分钟时间同时出现在家里。<br/>有点尴尬的就是，咳，家就是可以不穿bra的地方，这点想必各位都明白，就在我蓬头垢面套着妈妈精心挑选的麻袋一样的睡裙推门而出，跟从厨房端着牛奶走出来的李马克目光对上的一瞬间，迅速的清醒了。<br/>……外面有个男人！<br/>好吧，是我老公来着。<br/>默默地关上门穿好衣服，象征性的用手指梳理了一下头发，再跑去卫生间洗漱，好在李马克也没有说什么，快速的搞定把自己打理整齐，李马克已经换好衣服从书房拿着公文包，一副正要出门的样子，看见我从卫生间出来，他一边整理衣领一边说道，“早饭帮你热了，在厨房，我去上班了。”<br/>“啊，谢谢。”<br/>很难形容早晨的李马克，他很瘦，我的身高在女性当中不算低，所以我也不敢确定我们两个人的体重谁多一点，但他毫无疑问的很瘦，以至于让人忍不住想象，如果把他消瘦的脸颊喂胖一点会不会像小孩子一样可爱，但他的脸颊轻轻地贴过来，在我的侧脸落下了一个羽毛一样轻快的吻。<br/>“假如今天再也碰不见你，祝你早安，午安，晚安。”<br/>啊，原来他的脸颊也是这样柔软的，在那一瞬间我的脑海里不仅涌现了这样的年头，而李马克则像这个早安吻一样，轻快地离开了家门。</p><p>“绝对不是我的幻觉，李马克最近的态度很奇怪！”<br/>虽然一大早李马克已经用电影台词调侃过，但我还是果断地选择逃避，理直气壮地跑到闺蜜家过夜。<br/>“他在追你？”<br/>“不会吧，我们都结婚了。”<br/>“你们认识的第二个小时就结婚了，结婚两三个月还分房睡。”<br/>“那我们又不熟。”<br/>闺蜜躺在床上把她的抱枕一个一个抓起来往我头上丢，“那你，当时，到底，为！什！么！要！结！婚！啊！！！”<br/>“就，就反正都已经结婚了啊？”<br/>“是这样，如果你觉得不合适，是可以离婚的，就算不离婚也不用告诉父母，更不用同居，你自己说说！”<br/>“啊，反正我父母也催婚，他父母也催婚……哎，别扔了，把你枕头都弄脏了。”<br/>“之前那么多相亲的男的也被父母催婚，你怎么不跟他们结婚，就跟李马克结婚了啊？”<br/>“因为李马克是帅哥。”<br/>“所以，现在你跟帅哥结婚了，也不用你努力成为富婆包养小白脸就拥有了帅哥，而且帅哥现在对你表示出了好感，那么他是在？”<br/>“试图获取交///配权？”<br/>“你死了算了。”<br/>“别，别，别，那我应该怎么办啊。”<br/>“我怎么知道，你又不是没谈过恋爱。”<br/>“可是我没有结过婚诶……”<br/>闺蜜用被子盖住耳朵转过身去，“我也没结过婚，今天太晚了就算了，明天自己回家去，下次再因为这种原因跑来我就让李马克把你领回家去。”</p><p>索性夏天还不算是最忙的时候，趁着上班摸鱼我思来想去，越发觉得那个婚内行为准则真是太傻了，而且有一部分内容还只是为了好玩随便写的，也不知道李马克还能有什么奇怪的招数。<br/>中午李马克会回家休息，所以这种时候回家肯定不行，最合适的时间就是李马克去上班而我还在家的时候，把自己关在卫生间里一直听到李马克关门的声音，我才从卫生间跑出来，心虚的溜进李马克的房间。<br/>文件的话应该在柜子里吧？我把李马克的柜子打开，轻手轻脚的一个一个翻开文件夹，虽然我是来偷东西的，不过科学家的文件还是妥善保管为好。<br/>这里是奖状和证书……啊，奖杯？世界奥林匹克数学竞赛亚军？美国队？不是说加拿大韩裔嘛。喔，十四岁上大学的照片，小时候好可爱！果然帅哥小时候是小帅哥啊。<br/>不在柜子里的话难道藏在书架上了？我把柜子里的东西原样放好，开始一本书一本书的翻看，李马克的书架很大，占了整整一面墙，从地板一直到天花板，几乎放的满满当当，虽然我的书加上漫画也没有这么多，但我真的馋了这个书柜很久。有些学术专著都是又大又沉的砖头本，我踮着脚一本一本的拿下来翻，举得手都酸了。<br/>哈利波特挨着大英百科全书放是什么归纳方式？按国籍吗？我又翻开死亡圣器，看着“是那个神采飞扬的金发小偷，栖在格里戈维奇窗台上的少年，在银像框中懒洋洋地冲着哈利微笑。”为老头爱情留下了两滴鳄鱼泪，然后把书费劲的放回书架上的时候，一只手却凭空出现一般帮我把书推了上去。<br/>“啊！！！！”被吓得脚下一个不稳差点摔倒，好在李马克眼疾手快的扶住了我。<br/>“虽然不是很想打扰你，但是你已经迟到了。”<br/>“那个，我……”<br/>李马克慢条斯理的从背后拿出来两张纸，我伸手想要去抢，他又迅速的把手背到身后去了。<br/>“早上手机提醒我家里进了小偷，我专程回来看了一眼，好像还真是这样呢。”<br/>我在脑子里飞速串词，同时认真思考怎么把那两张纸抢到手，却被李马克抓小鸡仔似的轻松地擒住了手腕，只好勉强露出一个假笑。<br/>“你不上班吗？”<br/>“早课已经结束了，现在是上午十点，倒是你不用上班吗？”<br/>因为我斥巨资请了半天假……还有在自己的房间里装监控是变态吗？试图从李马克的手里挣脱出来又失败，恼羞成怒干脆低下头就朝李马克的手腕上咬下去，却被李马克一把搂进怀里。<br/>“呀！那个我就写着玩一下，干嘛要那样对我！”<br/>“因为我在追求你。”<br/>“……？”<br/>“我在追求自己的合法妻子，有问题吗？”<br/>“你先把我放开。”<br/>“放开可以，那张其实根本不会产生法律效益的合同给你也可以，但你可以听我好好说话吗？”</p><p>等等，不会产生法律效益吗？<br/>我缓缓打出一个？<br/>&lt;06<br/>我认真的反省了一下，和李马克结婚之后我总是在内心缓缓地打出问号，归根结底是我跟李马克的交流不足导致的。简单来说，我一直把李马克当做一个纯情处男，但是万万没想到，李马克还挺行。<br/>这里指的是情商方面的挺行，那方面行不行我也不清楚，还没试过，不过按照我曾经的设想，其实也不是必须要试他到底行不行的。<br/>话题好像有点跑偏，不好意思，李马克出乎意料的并不像一个没谈过恋爱的物理学家。经过我周密的调查，李马克的学生时代也并不是没有女同学，但是好像少年班的小天才们年纪都比较小，心思也单纯，相比起谈恋爱更喜欢学习，我不是天才不是很明白这种感觉，但是我第一次谈恋爱的年纪李马克已经顺利进入了大学，开始了几乎没有女同学的大学生活。<br/>不好奇他对于整系也没有几个的漂亮师姐有什么想法是不可能的。不过李马克义正言辞的说道，师姐不仅人长得漂亮，业务也很优秀，已经公开表示要找一个顾家的男人照顾她的生活，毕竟她营养不良被送进医院已经不止一次了。好吧，虽然我也很想成为这样比男人还厉害的业界大佬，可是该偷懒还是会偷懒。<br/>所以这样的李马克到底是为什么还挺行的？我一边坐在餐桌前打磨约克城号的零件，一边看着李马克打开ppt讲解。<br/>“首先，我跟恩熙的作案动机都差不多，相亲的主要是因为家长催婚。”李马克煞有介事的推了推眼镜，“为了高效，快速，优质的进行相亲，而不是盲目的浪费时间，我通过学习一些和恋爱有关的心理学课程，为相亲目标筛选制定了一个计划。理论上来说，三观互相认同的程度越高，两个人就可以相处的更融洽，如果同时还能有共同的爱好，就可以增加更多的共同话题。因此我制作了这样的筛选流程。先从最简单就可以接触到的内容来筛选，就是sns账号，我挑选了一些我感兴趣的关键词，筛选出潜在用户。然后再从音乐网站的收藏、评论中筛选出兴趣相似的用户，最后筛选这些用户的电影购票记录。”<br/>我忍不住举手打断，“李教授，前两个我还可以理解，请问电影购票记录要怎么查询？”<br/>李马克露出一个善良的微笑，没有回答我的问题，接着说道，“取这三个合集的交集，就可以快速的筛选出主要的目标人群，之后再通过///买书记录、视频网站关注记录、就可以再次筛选。”<br/>“好的，我知道你违法获取别人的信息了。”<br/>“不是那样的，现在用智能手机不都会这样的吗，聊天的时候提到了什么，打开其他app广告和搜索关键词就会推送什么，其实只是用了类似的手段而已，设置关键词，当你使用了这些关键词之后，这些信息就会被反馈给运营商，然后给你推送相应的内容。并没有偷看别人的个人信息哦。”<br/>“所以个人信息被盗用原来是理所当然的事吗？”<br/>“不然打开每一个应用程序为什么会让你勾选同意选项呢？”<br/>“……好的你继续。”<br/>“总之，如果人数太多的话就增加更多的筛选条件，不过最后还是要靠婚恋网站信息登记。”<br/>“什么，那玩意竟然是有用的吗？！”我有点惊讶。<br/>“实际上筛选到最后，条件基本满足的人数也不算少，但是很重要的一点。”李马克打开了我的个人信息，“恩熙是这所有人当中，唯一一个在理想型里填了科学家的人。”<br/>“小时候想当科学家，失败了之后决定和科学家结婚，这不是很有原则吗？”<br/>“我说这些是想告诉恩熙，你是我花费一年的业余时间，从学习编程到筛选数据，最后找到的人选，我是很认真的在跟你谈恋爱，而且我们有很多共同的爱好，如果你决定让另一个人来参与你的人生的话，我就是那个五千万个人里最适合你的人。”</p><p>……<br/>等等，这未免也太犯规了吧，热度不受控制涌上了脸颊，原本有一搭没一搭的打磨零件的动作也停了下来，幸好周围没有镜子让我看到自己的脸，否则大概会更加尴尬了。<br/>我窘迫极了，明明李马克的话里既没有喜欢也没有爱，可是我却久违的感受到了手脚蜷缩程度的羞涩，仿佛是高中时代被人当众表白一样，这难道就是大数据的力量吗？所以说并不是李马克很行，只是李马克专门找了一个百分百破防的目标精准打击？不不不这样说就好像我对李马克一点办法都没有了似的……<br/>李马克一记超长读条的直球打的我有点神志不清，偏偏他还一点也没有自觉的用那双又黑又亮的大眼睛注视着我，也不知道是心态变了还是什么别的原因，刚才我自己随便想的那个“很行”的小插曲也让我变得思考困难了。每天都能看到的这个普普通通的眼镜是不是专门用来勾引我的？我可是一直都光明正大的说自己喜欢眼镜属性。<br/>实在是没办法和李马克对视，我干脆跑到他身后伸手捂住了他的眼睛来逃避现实，李马克长长的睫毛轻轻的在我手心颤抖，即使挡住视线，但那种直达心底的痒还是顺着手心不断地传来。<br/>李马克摘掉了眼镜放在餐桌上，温暖的手心贴上我的手背，“我的本名叫李敏亨，如果恩熙准备好了，就用我的本名称呼我，好吗？”<br/>我把额头抵在李马克的肩窝，轻轻地点了点头。<br/>“好的，敏亨。”<br/>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>